


Soccer or Football

by rieree



Series: Niall's Princess [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soccer, Sports, or is it football?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieree/pseuds/rieree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family cookout!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer or Football

It could be described as the single most embarrassing moment of JJ’s life. Granted there were plenty of them, but nothing could beat the moment that she forgot that several songs on her driving playlist were by none other than the five people that sat in her van.   
“You’re a fan then,” Louis stated with a wicked smirk on his face, after two of their songs had played back to back.   
“Darcey’s more of a fan than me, she’s my best friend, but Jared put this playlist together for me. Usually I play it when we drive around together, but it was in the van so I let it play,” JJ said trying to get rid of the blush creeping up her face.   
Soon, big band and swing music filled the van, and Nana seemed grateful for the respite of pop music.   
“Jared has good taste dear,” Nana stated as she hummed along to the music.  
“We started to enjoy it after you took us swing dancing that one time, we all enjoy it,” JJ said with a big grin, “speaking of, we should take these five with us tonight!”  
The conversation going on in the back of the van, went quiet with JJ’s statement. Unknown to them, most Friday night JJ’s family drove to Fountain Square for swing dancing, and usually some of their friends tagged along.   
“Your parents are doing the cookout tonight, remember?” Nana reminded JJ  
“Fine, we’ll go next week, and tonight Jared and I will beat them all at soccer.”  
The van was quiet for about a minute before Harry spoke up, “Seriously, who’s curly?”  
JJ started to laugh, and eventually Nana chuckled a little.  
“JJ?” Niall spoke up.  
“Yes Blondie?”  
“My hair isn’t blond right now so that doesn’t work, anyway, who is Jared, and why will you beat us at football?”  
“Jared is my twin brother,” JJ said as she got off the highway, “and we will be beating you at football because we are simply the best. We even beat our older brothers most of the time. Granted they haven’t had much practice lately, but even then we still managed to beat them nine times out of ten.”  
“I’m sure we can beat you,” Louis stated with an air of superiority.  
Zayn snorted, “Who’s going to be on your team?”  
“Harry of course, right mate?”  
“Sure Lou,” Harry said with an eye roll.   
“You boys are lucky,” Nana spoke up from the front seat, “they don’t usually let non family play in their tournaments.”  
“Come on Nana! It’s not like most of our friends even do sports anyway, or would even want to. I asked too.”  
“Not the point dear.”  
JJ pulled into Nana’s driveway, “Last stop: Nana’s house!”  
About three hours later, the soccer tournament was about to start at JJ’s house. JJ and Jared both had their purple jerseys on with black shorts. No one was wearing cleats or shin guards. Kalvin and Karmin both wore their old club soccer t-shirts, and neon green shorts that JJ’s mom bought as a joke one year for Christmas. Darcey was going to play, and she and Zayn were wearing JJ and Jared’s club t-shirts to match. Harry and Louis both had matching orange headbands in their hair, and were complaining about it. Niall and Liam had accidently both brought the same t-shirt from England and were wearing them.   
Kalvin, Karmin, JJ, and Jared stood facing the others and were explaining the rules of the game.   
“Can we play yet,” Louis was whining. Harry elbowed him really hard, “Oh come on Harry! They’ve been explaining forever. It’s like they think we don’t know how to play.”  
There were matching glares from the four Meyer siblings.   
“Fine,” Kalvin said, “We’ll play. JJ and Jared play first against us. Then winner will play Darcey and Zayn. Those winners will play Liam and Niall. The last game will between Louis and Harry. After those games are done, the losers will play against each other and the two winners of the two brackets will play for champion.”  
“We play half-field,” Karmin continued, “so to score a point for yourself you need to go back to the top of the field and come back down.”  
“The first team to three goals wins and moves on,” JJ added.  
“So let’s play!” Jared finished.   
JJ and Jared won until they faced Niall and Liam. They gloated for a little, until Harry and Louis beat them soundly. The second time through the rounds, JJ and Jared made it to the finals. It was a close match between Harry and Louis and JJ and Jared, but the Meyer siblings beat the two boys 3-2. All the losing teams pretended outrage, and Darcey complained about playing against the professionals and crying unfair advantage.  
JJ just slung her arm over Darcey’s shoulders and chirped, “You chose to play with us; you could have sat back and watched.”  
Darcey just rolled her eyes and rolled out from under JJ’s arm, “And miss the chance to try to beat my boyfriend at his favorite sport. I think not!”  
It was JJ’s turn to roll her eyes, “I knew you weren’t really playing! I’ve taught you better than that!”  
Jared broke in between the two girls and tucked their arms in his.  
“Look who showed up! My very gentlemanly younger brother,” JJ cooed as they stepped up the deck stairs.  
JJ could feel the eye roll even though she didn’t look over to see his face. Once they made it to the top of the stairs, JJ untucked her arm and went to help her mom serve the two deserts they had made together. There was punch bowl desert for Jared; which was chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, and cool whip layered and was topped with crumbled Heath bars. For JJ, there was a Raspberry Truffle. It was layered Angel food cake, raspberry yogurt, and her mom’s homemade raspberry Jelly. JJ had topped it with fresh raspberries from their garden.   
The One Direction boys went first, and got what they wanted. Which turned out to be a lot. Of both deserts. After everyone had gone through, JJ got her serving of Raspberry Truffle and joined the 1D boys at the bonfire in their backyard. Jared and Darcey came out and sat beside her as well. For the rest of the night, they just talked about a lot of things, mostly cultural differences. Before the fire was put out, JJ was crowned queen of the S’mores, and Niall had eaten nearly every s’more that JJ had made. There were promises to do another soccer tournament soon, even though only the Meyer siblings, Louis, and Harry had actually enjoyed themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took longer than I thought to get posted! Hopefully a new one will be out within the month!


End file.
